Finding Spirits
by BlackRosary
Summary: It is the Christmas season and Sho is in a foul mood as usual. The fates have given him one last chance to see the error of his ways, to fix his biggest mistake. Will Sho be able to learn from his past or will it be too late? Probably not.


Some Days You Just Can't Win

Disclaimer: I don't own YouTube, Ship Beat, or any of its characters. I'm poor so don't sue.

Authors Note: This story will be pretty short like 5 chapters but if you have any ideas for the ghosts put them in a review. I always love feedback but flames will merely warm my cold Canadian winters. Sorry for the inappropriate Christmas timing of the story.

* * *

Sho stormed into his hotel room, tearing off his jacket and throwing it haphazardly on the floor. Not even bothering to take off his boots the irate blonde flung himself onto the bed. He buried his head into the pillow to muffle his shouts of frustration. This was the only place Sho could release his fury. It would completely ruin his cool rep to let his fans see him this way.

After a few minutes of ranting, Sho finally rolled onto his back feeling only slightly better but very exhausted. Suddenly the room seemed too bright for his bad mood. With a great deal of effort he reached up and turned the light-knob, dimming the lights.

It was all that stupid girl's fault his day had been going great until _she _showed up and ruined it. Her and that platform-shoe wearing loser, Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

_Earlier That Day_

Sho looked around smugly at the teeming hoards of fan-girls that surrounded the intensely lit stage. The mob of estrogen and pheromones that was screaming his name only caused Sho's ego to rise higher and higher.

As the last few cord of "Jingle Bell Rock" faded out the crowds roar grew. Sho threw the crowd one last smirk before turning to hand his guitar off to a stage hand and walking back to sit across from a woman by the name of Yuki Hashima. It was her Christmas special and Sho was her guest.

"Well wasn't that just FABULOUS?" Yuki asked the audience. They cheered in response. "Fuwa-kun is at the top of the music charts, his PV has been watched on YouTube over three million times, and yet he still has time to support multiple charities. Is this guy a catch or what?" Again the crowd cheered.

Sho smiled, smug, but Yuki continued.

"Well, if Fuwa-kun knocks your socks off then I've got a pair that will blow you right out of your skin." Yuki gestured to the wings, "Its Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko-chan here to promote their new movie Christmas Past." The audience went silent for a moment before bursting out into screams.

Sho felt his stomach drop. What was _she_ doing here with that stupid Ren? Was she going to freak out and beat the life out of him on live T.V.? Why hadn't Sukano warned him?

As Kyouko came on stage all thoughts flew from Sho's mind. This was not the plain, actress wanna-be with short brown hair, that he knew. This girl, no this woman, who walked gracefully on stage was sex on high heels.

Her hair was a chick blonde bob that made her soft round face seem sharper. Combined with expertly applied make up, a fitted jacket, a mini skirt, and a pair of Gucci stilettos Kyouko looked very unlike herself. As her eyes met his Sho was sure Kyouko was going to lose it, and he was ready to call security, but she merely smile. With a slight sway in her hips Kyouko sat gracefully on the other end of the couch, laying one leg casually over the other. Sho completely forgot Ren was even there until he plopped onto the couch between them, blocking Sho's view of Kyouko.

Oblivious to the tension Yuki smiled widely at the pair.

"Hello Tsuruga-kun and Kyouko-chan and welcome to On Top. I have heard nothing but good things about your new movie. Tsuruga-kun, would you care to tell us what it is about?" The gentlemanly smile he flashed in return almost fried the host and the audience's brain.

"The story is based loosely on Charles Dickenson's novel a Christmas Carol. Kyouko plays a strict CEO who hates Christmas and reigns terror over her employees. I play a lower level worker with a sick daughter who she fires right before Christmas. Not to give too much away but Kyouko is visited by three ghosts. As for the rest you will have to see the movie. All I can say is that it is a great movie and very funny."

The audience clapped politely and Yuki nodded before turning to face Kyouko.

"The next question is for Kyouko. Was it scary for you? Doing your first leading role alongside famous names like Tsuruga Ren?"

"Well, Yuki anyone would be nervous," Kyouko's tone was calm and musical, "but I have worked with Tsuruga-kun before and he is my sempai. I could never have been scared working with him."

Then Ren and Kyouko shared a look that had the audience awwwing and Sho nearly gagging. Yuki smirked knowingly.

"That leads to my next question. Ren is known throughout the movie industry as the Costar Killer. Is there any truth to the rumor that there is a little romance between you two?"

For a moment both Kyouko and Ren's masks slipped. Kyouko's face turned an unhealthy shade of red while the Ren seemed to choke on his tongue and was trying to cover it by coughing into his fist. Sho couldn't help but smirk, this was his opportunity to show up Tsuruga for good and embarrass Kyouko. A win-win situation.

"If I can cut in for a moment," The look on the host's face was startled but she nodded, "if Tsuruga Ren doesn't feel attracted to Kyouko-chan then there are others who would love a chance with her." Leaning around Ren, the younger man winked at Kyouko before moving back into his seat. For a moment there was silence before the audience burst into cheers and giggles. Sho didn't have to look to see that Ren had his evil smile on full force and that Kyouko was barely holding back her temper.

"Oh Fuwa-kun you are such a charmer." Apparently Kyouko was either able to control herself better then Sho had thought, or she was really deeply in character. Whatever the reason, Sho could feel Ren's demon smile turn up a notch. Sensing an opportunity, Yuki's face split into a wide grin.

"That sounded like a challenge doesn't it?" she asked the audience who cheered in response, "Why don't we have a little competition then? Who is the more charming man Fuwa-kun or Tsuruga-kun?"

"If Tsuruga wants to then why not?" Sho smirked at the man beside him. There was no way he could lose.

"How can I say no?"

Yuki practically jumped out of her seat. "Alright then we'll take Kyouko-chan backstage for a moment and you two can prepare what you will say to her."

In a flash two stagehands had grabbed a startled Kyouko and dragged her backstage. Another pair dragged Ren and Sho behind twin screens that "magically" appeared on stage. In a flurry of cloth Sho was changed from the rock t-shirt and jeans he had came on stage with, into a crimson dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants. As the assistant finished up the touch ups on his make-up Sho briefly wondered what he was going to say to Kyouko. Oh well he would just wing it. A red rose was shoved into his hands and Sho had no more time to think as he was shoved back on stage.

Looking around he noticed that Ren was also on stage. He was dressed more subtly in loose black dress pants similar to Sho's, but Ren's shirt was plain white silk with no tie but unbuttoned enough to show a sliver of tanned chest. He didn't even have a rose.

'This will be a breeze.' Sho's thoughts were cut short when Kyouko came into view.

Her blonde hair had clearly been a wig because her short brown look was back. It had been parted to the side and a single thick braid ran from the part across her scalp down past her ear. The rest of her hair was flat ironed straight and soft. The sharp, clean makeup Kyouko had previously sported had been softened and in Sho's opinion made her look kind of cute. It was her outfit that really made Sho stare. The dress was simple peach sundress that picked up the ivory of Kyouko's skin. A white silk ribbon accentuated her waist and made her bust seem larger, much to Sho's pleasure. The dress combined with a pair of strappy sandals changed her look from hot to adorable.

"Alright Fuwa-kun you go first. Good luck." Yuki gestured to an area on stage that had been cleared of all furniture aside from a white bench painted to look like stone. Kyouko nodded and took her place on the bench, sitting primly with her ankles crossed. Pausing for a moment Sho took a deep breath and entered Casanova mode.

Walking over to the brunette, Sho stopped short and stared at her sitting form. "Kyoko," Sho ran a hand through his hair, mussing it attractively, "I think…I think you know how I feel about you."

Kyouko looked pointedly away from him. Sighing Sho loosened his tie and sat carefully beside her. "Kyouko look at me. You know I'm no good at this kind of thing. You know feelings and junk." He played with the rose in his hands for a moment. Seeing Kyouko was still not looking at him Sho stood up and moved in front of her, crouching so he could look into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful do you know that? You eyes are like diamonds and your smile lights up my day. Kyo, you have been my best friend since forever and I don't want to change that either. But there is something more," Reaching up he touched her face softly, "I think you made me love you." To finish Sho placed his rose in her hands.

The entire studio was silent. Kyouko softly reached down and pulled Sho tightly into her arms.

"That was pathetic," Kyouko hissed in his ear and Sho felt his breath being squeezed by his body by some mysterious force. "I hope you don't think you're an actor"

"It's the best I could do," Sho barely managed to choke out, "considering I was saying it to such a plain girl. I guess make-up can't fix everything." Managing to wrestle himself out of Kyouko's grip he stalked off to the side, smirking at Ren the entire time.

It seemed though that Ren was in his own world. Sho watched as Kyouko rearranged herself on the bench and got back into character. This time her posture was relaxed and she seemed to be studying her hands that lay folded in her lap. Almost silently Ren made his way towards Kyouko, when he was a few feet from her Ren paused and studied her for a moment. Even the audience could see the tenderness in his eyes. Clearing his throat caused Kyouko to look up at him sharply as if startled. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, electricity flowing through the invisible bond.

Kyouko was the first to break. Her eyes hardened slightly with some unknown pain causing her to avert her eyes again. A flash of surprise flashed across Ren's face followed by a look of inexpressible frustration and sadness. In few long strides Ren was by Kyouko's side, but in return Kyouko stood up sharply as if to leave.

The taller man was faster though, in a flash he had his arm around Kyouko's waist and had spun her around so she was facing his chest. To her credit Kyouko put up a token fight, shoving and pounding slightly on Ren's chest, but Ren just held her tighter. As Kyouko's struggles got weaker tears began to pool then fall. Burying her face into Ren's clean white shirt Kyouko's shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. Pulling her closer Ren lay his head atop Kyouko's head and just held her until the shaking stopped. Gently Ren pulled back, eyes soft, his large hands cupped Kyouko's cheek. Lifting her face Ren gently ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away any tears. Again their eyes met and there was another moment of stillness. Ren ventured a small, almost shy, smile which startled a giggle out of Kyouko. With a wide smile she threw her arms around Ren's neck and hugged him tightly. A look of pure joy crossed Ren's face and he leaned his head down to rest atop Kyouko's head again. With a voice filled with awe he whispered, though the mike picked it up, "Thank you."

For a moment there was silence, the entire room was entranced. Even Yuki was struck dumb. It seemed one of the cameramen was the first to come back to earth as he started to clap slowly and steadily. The room came back to life with a roar of sound, and even Sho had to shake himself from the spell Ren and Kyouko cast. Fans screamed and cheered as Yuki declared Ren the obvious and unanimous winner. The cheering continued as Yuki thanked her guests and ended her show.

The moment cut was called Sho stalked off the stage barely containing his rage. He dared not look back at Kyouko or Ren. The car ride back to the hotel was dead silent and Sho went to his room without a word to his manager.

Alone in the dark Sho allowed himself to drift into sleep. He had barely closed his eyes when a loud voice started him out of Sho slumber.

"Hey ass-hat. WAKE UP!"

Bolting up fully prepared to chew out whoever had invaded his room Sho only managed a slight whine that sounded more like a balloon losing its air. Floating beside Sho's bed was a glowing figure with its arms tightly folded.

"Finally we can get this show on the road."

* * *

Yay cliffhanger! Hey if you like it review. Ciao for now. 3


End file.
